1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mounting structure of a cooling-fan, and more particularly, to a mounting structure of a cooling-fan, in which the cooling-fan is slid left/rightward (e.g., in a width direction of a vehicle) in an opening formed on FEM (Front End Module) carrier to improve further a cooling efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a FEM (Front End Module) carrier is a component that is assembled by integrating a bumper, a lamp, a hood latch and a cooling module, etc., which are mounted to a front of a vehicle. The FEM carrier is manufactured commonly in a rectangular shape in which an opening is formed, even though there is little difference depending on the kinds of a vehicle, and a cooling-fan 3 is mounted to the opening, as shown FIG. 1, so as to improve a cooling efficiency through external air introduced through the opening.
The cooling-fan 3 is fixed to the opening 2 of the FEM carrier 1 while a motor and a fan-blade 3a are connected to a shroud 3b. Here, two cooling-fans 3 may be arranged in the opening 2 in accordance with the kinds of a vehicle, but one cooling-fan is arranged commonly at a center of the opening.
However, a region to which external air is discharged (a region where the fan-blade is rotated) is a circular shape whereas the opening 2 is in a rectangular shape, and thus the cooling efficiency is decreased because of this configuration (one cooling-fan is only provided). That is, the cooling efficiency is excellent at an overlapping region of a rear of the fan-blade 3a, but the cooling efficiency is decreased at a region spaced from the fan-blade 3a (edge regions of the opening) since the passing wind amount is relatively smaller.
The above drawbacks can be solved by increasing the size of a radiator fin or mounting an additional cooling device (so as to increase heat exchange area), however, this causes to increase a manufacturing cost of a vehicle. Furthermore, when the power applied to the cooling-fan 3 is increased to increase the wind amount, it causes to increase the noise that is induced therefrom.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.